Never Again
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: [Set during Planet of the Dead. DarkDoctor.] "Never again, isn't that what you said? You'd been through this before, and you swore this time you'd think with your head. No one would ever have you again, and if taking was gonna get done you'd decide where and when."


**I don't know where this came from, really, except I was watching _The Planet of the Dead_ and realized that Ten's change in mood near the end seemed like Dark Doctor to me. So I guess that's mostly what inspired this little one-shot. And my DarkTen!Muse ran with it. Besides, the fact he helped Christina escape seemed a little OOC to me, so I guess this is also my attempt at a _Planet of the Dead _fix-it. I can add on to it if necessary, but for now I like it the way it is.**

* * *

_Never again, isn't that what you said?  
__You'd been through this before,  
__And you swore this time you'd think with your head.  
__No one would ever have you again,  
__And if taking was gonna get done you'd decide where and when._

~ "Promises in the Dark" by Pat Benatar

* * *

The Doctor had just turned back to the TARDIS after talking with Magambo when he heard Christina's indignant "That's quite enough of that!". Footsteps sounded on the tarmac behind him as Lady Christina de Souza ran up.

"She is not getting away this time!" he heard DI McMillian mutter, but by then Christina had reached him. The Doctor turned around, tongue between his teeth, and saw her grinning face.

"Little blue box, just like you said," Christina said, blue eyes lit with excitement. Without waiting for him to respond she continued, "Right, then, off we go!"

The smile drained from his face, his eyes as he stared at her. Christina didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Doctor, show me the stars!" she said in a throaty voice.

"No," he said, dead serious.

Her smile faded. Confusion lit her pale blue eyes. "What?"

"I said no."

"But I saved your life," she pointed out, eyes pleading with him. "And you saved mine."

"So?" he said coldly. She was a thief, and no matter what they said about honor among thieves, he didn't trust her.

"We're surrounded by police," Christina said, swiveling her head pointedly to where the cop cars were waiting for her. Panic was beginning to creep into her tone, her demeanor. "I'll go to prison."

The Doctor sucked in a breath. "Yeah," he said matter-of-factly. _She should have thought about that before she stole the chalice._

"But you were right, it's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you . . . I want more days like this." Some of her excitement was returning. "I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other. You said so yourself. The prefect team."

The Doctor just stared at her for a long moment, and whatever she saw in his eyes had her smile faltering. Christina asked, "Why not?"

"People have traveled with me and I've lost them. Lost them all. Never again."

"But—"

"I'm _dangerous, _Christina." His voice was low, rough, with the undertone of a growl. Something in his shadowed, hooded eyes had her stepping back nervously before she caught herself. Modern logic had taken over: I can take care of myself. Why should I be scared of a skinny humanoid alien?

Her slow smile returned. "I love danger. You know that."

The Doctor felt his lip curl in contempt. How did she not understand that he was warning her, telling her to run from him and never look back? If she came with him, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from giving in to the darker part of his nature that was screaming for her warm blood flowing over his hands as he watched the light fade from her pale blue eyes. More than that, she'd made him uncomfortable, always undermining his authority and bossing him around while they'd been on San Helios.

Then there had been the kiss, which he hadn't even wanted. Looking at her now, the Doctor could see a mixture of excitement and desire in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said shortly. "But you're just hoping you'll be able to shag me, use me, and then leave me, aren't you?"

"What? No!" She faltered, then gave him her most seductive smile. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's in your eyes," he said simply. "I didn't ask for you to kiss me, nor did I want you to." His voice hardened and his eyes darkened so they were nearly black. "I don't like being used, Christina. Remember that."

Before she could say anything, DI McMillian and another officer came up behind her, started to cuff her arms behind her back. The DI said smugly, "Lady Christina de Souza, I've waited a long time to say this. I'm arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera." With that, they started to take the thief away. She kept glancing back over her shoulder at the Doctor, eyes pleading.

He did nothing to help her.


End file.
